Hidden Emotions
by Bakura's Baby
Summary: Bakura is planning on having an ordinary boring summer, that is, until he meets a certain girl that makes him uncover feelings he never knew he had. BakuraxOC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my very first fic, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the OC character.

* * *

It was another sunny day at Domino High School. All throughout they day you could hear the teens discussing what they were going to do over the summer. But none were more anxious to leave than a certain spiky white haired yami named Bakura.

" When is that damn bell going to ring"

" Be patient Bakura, and stop complaining," Ryou said to his Yami.

" I don't know why you bring me to this Ra damned place anyways," he scoffed.

" We all know how you are Bakura, just the thought of you being alone at home is already giving me a headache," Ryou sighed while rubbing his temples. Rolling his eyes, the tomb robber just looked around the room to find something that he could send to the shadow realm.

Five minutes past and so far Bakura has sent ten pens, four backpacks, and three purses to the shadow realm. Ryou at this point was on the verge of hitting his Yami, but before he could do anything the final bell rang signaling that summer vacation has official started.

" Finally!" Bakura said as he headed straight for the door.

" Bakura—" But before Ryou could finish what he was saying; Bakura was already out the door. " I hope he doesn't steal anything or gets himself into any trouble."

* * *

" I wonder if there is anything good for me to steal today," Bakura thought to himself as he walked down the street. He would every so often glance in a window to see if they had anything worth sealing.

" People these days don't keep anything valuable anymore, but that could be because I've stolen everything valuable this city has to offer," he said smugly.

It has already been a few hours now and the tomb robber was about to just give and go home, when something at the corner caught his eye. He didn't know why but this object was making him feel weird, as if it has stirred some forgot emotions of his. Bakura didn't like the emotions that were stirring within him, but as much as he just wanted to walk away and forget about it he couldn't. So the tomb robber went over to see this object that had such an affect on his emotions. He didn't know why but he just had to have it.

* * *

" Hey Ryou wait up!" A voiced called out at him.

" Oh, hey yugi, what's up?" he replied to the tri-colored haired boy.

" Nothing really. Are you going home?"

" Yes, unfortunately I'm the one who has to clean up after Bakura. He made such a mess last night I think I'm going to be cleaning for the rest of the night" he said wearily.

" Just threaten him that he has to make his own food, that always works with Yami."

" This is Bakura we are talking about, he would just go and steal some food."

"Yea I guess that's true, well I promised my grandpa I would watch the shop today so I'll see you later," Yugi said as he waved to Ryou

" Ok, see ya," Ryou said as he continued his way back home.

* * *

Being a tomb robber, Bakura could get close to anything without anybody noticing, and the object of his desire was no exception. As he got closer, the sweet scent of spice and gardenia flowers emanating from it was intoxicating him. He couldn't take it anymore he had to have it, so as he mustered as much cool and composure as he could, he finally spoke to her.

" Hey, what's your name?" he asked as he leaned against the wall next to her.

" Excuse me?" she inquired without even looking at him.

" I said, what's your name?"

" Why should I tell you?"

" Well maybe because I asked you for it," he said with agitation clearly heard in his voice.

"What if I don't want to tell you my name?" she asked coolly.

Bakura at this point was beginning to get very agitated. "Are you always this difficult when someone asks you for your name?" His voice was now growing in volume.

She now turned to face him. "No I'm not, I'm only like this to stupid ignorant guys who think they can get into any girls pants."

Bakura didn't even listen to what she had just said; all he could do was just stare at her. She was about 5'3, had soft brown eyes and long wavy dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her body looked like it was flawless. She had on a black mini skirt that rested comfortably on her slender waist, and a white tube top that ended just right above her bellybutton exposing her slim stomach. She also wore matching black high heals to complete her outfit. " Damn, she's beautiful, Ra was good to her…"

"What did you just say?" she angrily responded.

"Shit, did I just say that out loud?" he thought to himself. " Nothing, I didn't say anything," he hastily replied while trying to recover himself, but was failing miserably.

She took this time to look at him completely. He was about 5'6 with sharp brown eyes and white untamed spiky looking hair. His blue pants firmly hugged his hips and legs and his white shirt hung just a little above his pants exposing his fit stomach. And he held his blue jacket over his shoulder giving him the bad boy kind of look.

"Wow he's really cute" she thought to herself.

Bakura saw that she was checking him out, so he decided to tease her a little bit.

" See something you like?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She turned away from him trying to conceal the blush upon her face. "No not really."

" So are you going to tell me what your name is?"

"Gabby," she answered in a defeated manner.

"Gabby huh, well I'm Bakura," he said with pride emanating in his voice.

"Well Bakura maybe I'll see you around, I've gotta meet up with some friends," she said as she started to walk away.

"What's wrong with me, why am I acting like this?" Bakura asked himself while shaking his head. "Why does she have this king of affect on me, why are these feelings stirring within me?"

Bakura decided that it was time to go on home and think about what was happening to him.

* * *

"I swear when Bakura gets home I'm going to hit him over the head with a frying pan!" Ryou said angrily while reheating the already cold dinner. At that moment Ryou heard the front door open.

"Ryou I'm home, OWW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he asked while rubbing the spot on his head that Ryou hit with the frying pan.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I ALREADY HAD TO REHEAT THE FOOD!"

"I was out, but now I'm going to bed."

"You're going to bed without eating, are you sick?" He put his hand up to Bakura's forehead.

" I'm fine damnit!" he said while slapping his hand away. "I'm just tired"

" Ok, fine."

Bakura got to his room and without even changing his clothes, and then he lazily laid on his bed. "I think I should try and forget about her, she will only bring me trouble." He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a state of tranquility called sleep.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope it was to your liking. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own OC characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 of Hidden Emotions**

While eating breakfast the next morning, Ryou noticed that something was different about Bakura. He was being quite silent and distant like he was deep in thought about something. And Ryou, being his naturally curious self just had to ask Bakura what was bothering him.

"Bakura, are you ok?" he asked with curiosity and concern.

"What makes you think something is wrong with me?" he replied half heartedly.

"Well, it's just that you're so quiet. You're not being your normal obnoxious self."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" he said, curiosity growing.

"Baka hikari, mind your own business" Bakura spat at him.

"Geeze, just bite my head of why don't you"

"You—," but before Bakura was able to finish what he was saying, he was interrupted by the phone. As Ryou answered the phone, Bakura decided to leave.

"Hello, this is Ryou speaking."

"Hey Ryou what's up, it's Duke. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to this party that I'm having later."

"Sure, but is it ok if I bring Bakura along I really don't want to leave him at home alone again," he said with a great sigh.

"Yeah, that's cool, so I'll see you around 7."

"Yeah." When he hung up the phone he looked around but he couldn't find Bakura. "I swear I think I need to keep a leash or a tracking device on him, oh well I'll tell him about the party when he gets home."

* * *

As she was getting her most deserved sleep, she was rudely awakened by one of her roommate's cell phones. Almost everyday at the same time, her cell phone would ring waking everyone up.

"Damnit, Ginger why does that damn boyfriend of yours have to call every morning!" Gabby yelled from across the room.

"What can I say, my Duke loves me," she said cheerfully.

"Well if he calls in the morning again and wakes me up, me and Tiff are going to jump him, right Tiff."

"Got that right, I want to sleep without any interruptions," she said angrily.

"ANSWER YOUR PHONE ALREADY DAMNIT!" Gabby yelled.

"Ha-ha, I knew I was forgetting something," she said while sticking out her tongue. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Just wanted to hear your gorgeous voice," he said with a seductive voice.

"Oh shut up," she said with a blush across her cheeks.

"Well I was just wondering if you and your roommates want to come to my party that I'm having tonight."

"Yeah, we'd love to, but I'm warning you, they might jump you when they see you."

"Why would they want to jump me, Duke Devlin?" he said with much pride in his voice.

"Well, let's just say that they aren't too fond of the early morning calls that you make."

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you guys there?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, see you later."

"Hey guys we're going to a party tonight so don't go anywhere," Ginger said while hanging up her phone.

"Why should we go?" Gabby scoffed.

"Because if you don't I'll cancel the cable and the internet," she said with a big smirk on her face.

"Damn you," Gabby and Tiff said unanimously with great defeat heard in their voices.

"Ok, it's settled then we are going," Ginger said triumphantly.

* * *

"Damn, that baka hikari needs to mind his own business," Bakura growled. Bakura still could not get Gabby or those emotions he felt out of his mind. He thought that after getting a good night sleep; he would have forgotten her and those feelings she had awakened inside of him. But nothing he did could get her out or those feelings.

"Why did I have to go over to her, if I knew she would have had this affect on me I would have just ignored her." But Bakura knew he was lying to himself, he knew that he couldn't just have ignored her. Deep down inside he wanted to know everything about her, to spend time with her.

"I wonder if I will ever see her again." With that said he started his way back home.

It was 6 o'clock and a very anxious Ryou was pacing in the living room, awaiting the time when his Yami would finally decide to come home.

"Bakura where are you?" Ryou asked with great agitation. As his agitation and anger were growing with great speed, Bakura finally arrived.

"Finally, hurry up and go get ready, we're going to a party at Duke's place," he said while pushing his Yami up the steps.

"Why in the hell would I want to go to a party at that dice freaks house?"

"Don't be mean, he invited us and we are going, and that's final." It was about six-thirty when Ryou finally convinced Bakura to go.

"Ok, now don't forget what I told you," Ryou said while pointing his finger at Bakura.

"Don't be mean or pick fights with anyone."

"Good, now let's go," he said while opening the door.

"I still can't believe that I am going," Bakura said while he closed the door behind him. But what the tomb robber did not know was that the girl that he was so intently thinking about was going to be there.

* * *

**How will their reunion be? Will Bakura be able to admit to her the feelings she awakened within him? Well I guess you'll have to wait and see. Please R&R. I now accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another chapter for you all. Sorry it took so long, college, need I say more. Thank you to those who reviewed my story.**

**Warning: A hint of Téa bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the OC characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was exactly seven o'clock and both Ryou and Bakura were walking up to Duke Devlin's house. Bakura walked behind Ryou rather slowly, not because the ancient tomb robber felt lower than his innocent hikari—that was far from the truth—the truth was his light forced him into this get together with his loser friends. As he walked on the stepping-stones that laid neatly on the freshly cut grass in the front yard, he noticed how expensive the house looked. The two story house didn't look like it even belonged in Domino, not with the middle class anyway.

"Who knew the dice boy could get a nice place like this," Bakura said as he examined the outside of the house.

"Don't you ever have anything nice to say about anyone Bakura?" Ryou asked sternly.

"No."

"You're hopeless." As Ryou neared the front door he took notice of the dandelions that lined the side of the house that sent off an amazing aroma around them. He couldn't help but stop for a moment to bask in the sweet aroma.

They finally reached the large, wooden doubles doors of the house. The doors had finely crafted designs on both doors. One would think that they were entering a designer's or celebrity's house, let alone their friends.

As Ryou reached up for one of the golden door knockers, the door opened by none other than the Dungeon Dice Monster creator himself, Duke Devlin.

"Hey guys, come on the parties being held in the basement."

"How did you know that we were here?" Ryou asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Because you are the punctual one, you always want to be on time," Duke replied.

"That's what's so annoying about him." Bakura blurted out. "OWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled while rubbing the back of his head where Ryou just hit him.

"Believe me, you deserve a lot worse than that Bakura," Ryou said with agitation clearly shown on his face.

"O…k… well if you guys are done now, you can come inside."

Ryou followed Duke into his house, closely followed by his Yami. The living room was well furnished with expensive furniture, and the walls were decorated with an assortment of trophies and awards from various Duel Monster and Dungeon Dice Monsters tournaments. Muffled sounds of music could be heard from beneath them. Duke motioned his head toward the other side of the room and lead Ryou and Bakura down to the basement.

* * *

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" A very agitated Ginger yelled at her room mates. The room was littered with clothes, due to the fact that no one could decide what they were going to wear.

"Calm down, its not like Duke is going anywhere," Gabby said as she was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup.

"I don't know why it takes the two of you an eternity to get ready, I've been ready for the past half hour," Tiff said with a big sigh. "And I don't even know why you are taking so long Gabby, its not like you're meeting anyone there."

"It's a party, or have you forgotten that," Gabby replied with a roll of the eyes. But for some unknown reason, she started to think of Bakura. "Why am I thinking of him now?" She thought to herself. What she couldn't admit to herself was that even though she only met with the thief once, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had developed feelings for him.

"Hello, earth to Gabby." Ginger said while waving her hands in front of her face.

"Huh, did you say something?"

"Damn girl, I was trying to get your attention for like five minutes." She said with obvious annoyance in her voice. "What's the matter with you? Ever since yesterday, all you do is space out?"

"It's nothing, its just I have stuff on my mind," Gabby replied dismissively.

"Well I hope you snap out of it, coz I want us all to have fun at Duke's party tonight, which we are going to be late to, so if you guys are ready lets go." Ginger stated as she headed towards the door.

"This is going to be a long night," Gabby wearily said as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

As Ryou and Bakura walked down the creaky steps of the basement, all that could be felt was the base of the music reverberating off of the walls. When they finally reached the bottom, the inside of the room looked like an underground night club. There were neon lights all over the place that bounced around the room with every beat of the music; a built in bar, a D.J., and tables that held various appetizers.

"HEY RYOU!" A very high pitched voice called out to him. But before Ryou could react, he was suddenly tackled to the ground. To his horror it was none other than Téa Gardner. "Hey cutie, what's going on?" She asked very cheerily.

As he finally got his senses back and realized who it was who tackled him, he vigorously tried to get away from her. Every time Ryou was near her she would always go crazy and tackle him, saying how they should go out and talk about her ideas on friendship. He could not stand the ever so cheery, friendship-talking girl.

/ BAKURA HELP ME/ Ryou screamed through their mind link.

/ Why should I help you/

/ BAKURA PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING/

/ Anything/ Bakura quirked up an eyebrow.

/ Well—/

/ You have to do whatever I wish, for a month. /

/ A week. /

/ Deal. / He quickly glanced at Ryou with a smirk. "Hey bitch, get off my hikari before I rip out your insides, and send your remains to the shadow realm," Bakura spat at her.

Téa turned a ghostly shade of white after hearing the threat Bakura was sending her way. Without even a second thought, she got off of Ryou and ran out of the house.

After letting out a big sigh of relief, Ryou got up off the floor and brushed himself off. Looking around a little bit, he spotted Yugi, Joey, and Tristan so he decided to go over and talk to them, leaving the tomb robber to himself.

"What in seven hells am I going to do?" Bakura angrily thought to himself.

"Shall I send you to the shadow realm?" A dark voice said behind him.

"What are you doing here, tomb keeper?" He inquired without looking behind him.

"I was invited to this party."

"No you weren't Marik, I was invited, and I just decided to drag you along because you nearly destroyed the house the last time I left you alone." Malik said while approaching the two yamis.

"Baka hikari," Marik growled under his breath.

"Well I'm going to talk with Yugi and the gang, Marik you behave or else."

Marik, not being the promising type, just agreed even though he was going to cause trouble anyway, especially when he and Bakura are together. Ever since Malik and his family moved to Domino, Bakura and Marik caused more damage than any war has.

* * *

After nearly hitting three light poles, five pedestrians, and numerous cars, Gabby and her roommates finally arrived at Duke Devlin's house. Even though Gabby and Tiff were the more experienced drivers, Ginger insisted that she drive. They didn't think anything of it, until she started to drive, and was when they realized their big mistake. Ginger paid no heed to the traffic laws, all she could think about was getting to her boyfriends house as soon as possible. So when they finally arrived Ginger jumped out of the car, while Gabby and Tiff looked as if they were about to throw up what they had for lunch earlier that day.

"Come on guys hurry up," Ginger said as she ran up to the front door. All that Gabby and Tiff did to respond was send her death glares that could freeze hell.

"Tiff, remind me to kill myself before I ever let her drive again," Gabby said as she was trudging up to the door.

"Agreed," she replied while following right behind her.

As they were slowing making there way up to the door, Ginger was already there knocking lightly but vigorously at the door. Her leg started to shake in anticipation for Duke to open the door. And surely enough her anticipation was short live, because at that moment the door open revealing none other than her boyfriend Duke Devlin.

"DUKE!" Ginger screeched as she jumped into his arms.

"How's my delicious rose doing?" he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Um, before you guys start to make out can we at least not be around?" Gabby stated as she approached them. "Where's the party at, so that me and Tiff can leave and not witness things we wish not witnessing."

"It's in the basement," he said not taking his eyes off of Ginger. "Just follow the music and you'll find it."

"Geeze, thanks for the directions," Tiff said with much sarcasm. "Well, let's go Gabby before they start to make out." They both entered the house and did as Duke told them, to follow the music.

"So my rose, shall we go somewhere and have some fun?" he said seductively with a smirk upon his face. Without even waiting for a response from her, he shut the door and led her to one of the upstairs bedrooms.

Tiff and Gabby walked across the living room and reached the door leading down to the basement; after that they began to walk down the stairs to where the party was.

* * *

Marik and Bakura were leaning against a dark corner near the bar when Marik noticed that Gabby and Tiff were walking into the room. He inwardly smirked and was now glad that his hikari dragged him to the party. He couldn't help but lick his lips instinctively, he wanted them for himself.

Bakura, noticing that the tomb keeper was starting at something; he turned his head to see what it was. His eyes widened in shock to see her, the girl he could not get off of his mind, the girl who had been haunting his thoughts ever since there meeting. His eyes wandered to what she was wearing. She had on a short, sleeveless red dress that hugged every part of her curves perfectly. The top part of the dress was V-shaped, that showed enough cleavage but not too extreme. And on the sides, the dress had slits that stopped at the middle of her thigh. To top it off she wore black high heel shoes and jewelry to match it.

Bakura was once again entranced by her. The feelings inside of him started to stir all over again, just like they did when he met her. But this time they were fiercer then before. He wanted to hold her, to feel and taste her. He wanted her just for himself and no one else, and seeing Marik stare at her was making fill with jealousy and anger.

"Hey tomb robber, check out the girls who just walked in," Marik said as a low growl was heard under his breath.

"What about them?" Bakura half-heartedly said. As much as it made him angry that Marik was looking at her, admitting to him that he had some unknown feelings for one of them was a major blow to his pride.

"Psh... come on tomb robber, tell me that you don't want to go over there and have your way with them." Bakura just shrugged. "Well if you're not going to claim anything I will." But before Marik was able to do anything, he saw that Yugi and his gang were walking over to the girls. So he decided to just sit and wait till one of them were alone, then he would move in.

"Hello, my name is Yugi, what's your name?" He asked sincerely.

"My name's Gabby, and this my room mate Tiff," she replied happily.

"It's nice to meet you both." He said with a little bow. "These are my friends Joey, Tristan, Malik, Yami, and Ryou," Yugi said as he pointed to each of them.

"Hi," they unanimously said.

"Is Yami your older brother, Yugi?" Tiff curiously asked. "You guys look alike, except for a few differences."

"Yes, he is," he hastily answered. He looked at the others as if telling them to play along. Yugi didn't want to see their reaction to telling them that Yami was a five thousand year old spirit of a pharaoh.

"So what brings you pretty girls to this party?" Joey asked.

"Well our other roommate, Ginger, is Duke's girlfriend, so he also invited us," Gabby replied. "But they're off getting friendly with each other at the moment, if you catch my drift."

"Ya, dice boy did mention that his girlfriend and you guys were coming," Joey commented. "Would you girls like to dance?"

They both agreed. Since there were only two girls, they kept on switching partners. First it was Yami and Gabby, and Joey and Tiff. Then after a song they would switch with someone else. It was at the moment when Gabby was dancing with Ryou, that she got a good look at him. "He looks like Bakura," she thought to herself. "I wonder if they are related somehow, I wonder if he's here." At thinking this she unconsciously started to look around the room. As she was scanning the room, she thought that she saw figures in a dark corner. But as he looked again she didn't see anything, so she just continued to dance.

When seeing that he wouldn't have an opportunity to get one of the girls alone, Marik decided to catch the one that was closest to him. So as Ryou and Gabby were dancing closer to the bar, Marik shoved Ryou out of the way and took his place with Gabby.

"Who are you?" she asked in a startled tone.

"Marik, I'm related to Malik," he replied nonchalantly. "I was watching you dance, and let's just say that you were intoxicating," he growled into her ear.

They kept on dancing, and Gabby was now getting really uncomfortable being around him. He would every so often gaze piercingly in her eyes, with a smirk upon his face that would partially show his fangs.

"Um, I'm going to go and get some fresh air, please excuse me," Gabby said quickly, as she broke away from him and headed up the steps to go outside.

"You're not getting away from me that easily," he growled to himself, as he followed her outside.

Bakura had been watching all that was taking place between them, and he was burning with anger. He did not want the tomb keeper dancing with her or touching her in any manner. And when he saw that he was following her outside, he decided that he had had enough. He was not going to let him take her, she was his. So he stood up and followed them upstairs.

* * *

**What will Bakura do to Marik if he tries anything with Gabby? What will Bakura and Gabby do when they meet face to face? Will they confess their feelings? I guess you're going to have to wait and see. Please R&R. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter for you all. Sorry for the long wait but I had some problems to deal with, so if this chapter isn't all that it can be I'm sorry. Anyways hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own OC characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The stars were shining brightly, and the trees were melodically dancing to the rhythm of the wind. The fresh aromas of flowers were present every time the wind would blow. Gabby was at peace sitting on the front steps of Duke's house. But unbeknownst to her, there was a dark presence lurking behind her.

"It's so peaceful out here," she yawned as she inhaled the night's cool breeze. "It would be nice if it was always this peaceful."

"Where would the fun in that be?" growled a dark voice behind her.

Hearing the voice behind her, Gabby quickly stood and looked behind her. To her dismay it was the one person she wished not to see at the moment. "What do you want Marik?" she questioned as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, nothing really," he dismissively said as he was inching closer to her. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"Well as you can see I am fine, so you can leave now," she said with a hint of aggravation.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He was now right in front of her, with their noses just inches apart. "There is something I want," he said with a seductive smirk.

Gabby was now getting worried and uncomfortable at how he was acting. She wanted to get away from him by any means possible. But before she could do anything, Marik harshly grabbed her arms and forced her into a brutal and demanding kiss. The feelings of degradation and disgust were forming in the pit of her stomach. She was now trying with every fiber in her being, to release herself from him.

"If you wish to see another sunrise, you will let her go tomb keeper," a menacing voice said behind him.

"Why would you care what I do with her, tomb robber?" Marik inquired as he turned around.

Gabby took this chance to release herself from Marik's grasp, and to see who was there. To her shock and excitement, it was him, the one man she had been longing to see. It was Bakura.

Bakura looked over at her and saw the shock and excitement in her eyes. Seeing those feelings she was showing, he started to feel a warm sensation in his heart, one that he had never felt before. He couldn't help but just smirk at her. But his happiness was cut short, due to the reason that he remembered why he was out there. He turned to Marik, giving him a menacingly glare.

After seeing the glare that Bakura was sending him, Marik decided to play a little with the tomb robber. He wanted to test how far he could push him before he lost it. "If you don't mind tomb robber, me and my woman were a little busy," he said with a devilish smile on his face.

Both Bakura's and Gabby's eyes shot wide open at hearing him comment. While Gabby's eyes showed more shock and disgust, Bakura's were full of hatred and anger. He wanted to kill the tomb keeper for what he just said.

"What did you just say," Bakura seethed through his teeth.

"You heard me."

"Excuse me, but I am not and will never be your woman," Gabby angrily spat at the tomb keeper.

"Don't try and deny your feelings towards me," he said slyly as he started to advance on her again. But before he could get any closer to her, Bakura put himself in between them.

"You will come no closer if you wish to keep your limbs intact," Bakura growled as he narrowed his eyes on Marik.

"You think that you can take me on tomb robber," Marik said in disbelief as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You know full well that I am much stronger than you Marik." Bakura's anger was at its peak now. He wanted to take Marik apart and send his remains to the shadow realm. But before he was able to do anything, he was suddenly pushed roughly to the side by Gabby. He gave her a questioning look to ask her why she had just done that, but all she did was give him a quick smile as she began to walk towards Marik.

Marik inwardly smirked at her actions. "You see, I told you that you couldn't deny your feelings for me."

"I guess you are right, and I think I'm going to have to show you my feelings towards you." Bakura's mouth dropped and his eyes widened in shock when he heard what she said. But before he could say or do anything Gabby had just kicked Marik where the sun don't shine.

"YOU BITCH!" Marik spat at her as he knelt to the floor in pain. "You'll regret doing that!"

"No I don't think that I ever will, I actually enjoyed doing it," Gabby gingerly said as she walked over to the still stunned Bakura. "Well we meet again Bakura," she said with a sweet smile on her face.

He just stood there, giving her a quizzical look. "Never in my life have I ever met someone quite like you before."

"I guess that makes me one of a kind."

They just stood there gazing into each other eyes. All of reality seemed to dissipate around them, and was being replaced by the awakening emotions of the two. Anyone would think that time itself has stopped just for the both of them. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. Every so often they would inch closer to each other, as if they were trying to discover the deepest part of each other, if everything that is happening is real or just their minds playing tricks on them.

All of the stirring emotions were leaving Bakura numb and a little scared. He never in his life has experienced such things. He can't tell whether all the things he is feeling are for his benefit or not. All he knew was that when he would just look at her, a warm sensation would grow in his heart and it would feel as if his stomach were doing summersaults.

"Why do I feel this way when she is around me?" Bakura thought to himself. "It feels so strange and yet it is comforting, as if something is telling me not to let her go." He instinctively inched even closer to her. He was at the point where his nose was inches away from hers.

Gabby's mind was a blur. Everything that she was feeling was taking control of her whole entire body. She could feel him get closer to her, his warm breath on her face. She felt him hook his finger under her chin, bringing her face upwards towards him. At that moment he descendent his lips upon hers. It was soft and gentle unlike the rough and forceful kiss that Marik gave her. All of Gabby's past frustrations were slowly melting away with the kiss. She wrapped one arm around his neck as to deepen the kiss.

Bakura felt her arm around his neck and moved even closer to her. His body started to heat up with the pleasure that was felt with the kiss. He traced his tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance. She complied to his request, letting his tongue explore every cavern in her mouth.

After a few minutes they had to break away, due to the lack of air. Bakura just looked at her for a few seconds before he said anything

"Spicy," he said as he smirked.

"Huh?" she gave him a questioned look.

"You taste spicy."

"Do I really?" she said as she blushed. "Well do you know that you taste like chocolate?"

Bakura arched up an eyebrow. "Do I now?"

"Yes you do."

"You know that was just too much information for me to know." They both looked over to see Marik sitting on the grass Indian style, just staring at them.

"Then why don't you just leave." Bakura said as he narrowed his eyes towards the tomb keeper.

"Well I would have left but I am just now getting feeling back in my lower regions. Damn you girl you better have not done any permanent damage." He angrily said to her.

Gabby just gave him a big toothy smile. "Well now you know not to mess with me in the future."

Marik just rolled his eyes at her as he started to stand up slowly. He stood up straight and dusted off any grass that was still on his pants. "Ok now I am leaving." He turned and started to walk down the street to his place.

"Well I'm happy that he's finally gone," she said as she turned to Bakura again.

"I'm actually surprised that he stayed down for that long."

"Well when you play soccer for over five years, your kicks seem to get a lot harder," she said with pride and a big grin.

"Hm... I think it best if I get going," Bakura said as he turned to her.

"You're leaving?" she said with a sad expression on her face. "Will I be able to see you again?"

Bakura walked over to her and lightly brushed his lips on hers. "Does that answer your question?"

"Hm... not quite, I think I need some more convincing," she said as she eyed him slyly.

He gave her a toothy smirk before he passionately devoured her lips. He slowly separated himself from her, and looked into her eyes. "Now does it answer your question?"

"I think it does," she said as she smiled up at him. "How will I know when I will see you again?"

"I'll let you know," he said as he started to turn to leave.

Gabby just stood there watching him leave. She unconsciously put a finger on her lips. Even though she was sad that he left, inwardly she was smiling because she knew that she was going to see him again. She took a deep breath and headed back into Duke's house to enjoy the rest of the party, and to think of when Bakura will come back to her.

* * *

**Yay, it's finally done. I didn't think it would take so long to write, but as I said I had some problems to deal with. Anyways hope that you liked it, and I'll try and update soon. Please R&R. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, thanks for your review, you guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own OC characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

It had been a few days since Duke's party, and Gabby still hadn't heard from Bakura. She started to feel a little worried, but something inside told her that everything was fine. He would return to her in time. All she needed to do was to have some patience and faith that she would see him soon.

"Hey Gabby, Tiff and I are going to the mall you wanna come?" Ginger asked as she walked into her room.

"Why do you need to go to the mall?"

"Psh… it's the mall, need I say more," Ginger said with a 'hello what are you talking about' tone. "Plus, tomorrow is Valentines Day and I wanted to get something for my Duke."

Gabby turned to her with a big smirk. "What, being at the party with him wasn't enough; you were in his room the whole night."

Ginger just blushed with embarrassment. "Are you coming or not?" she tried to avert the question.

"Sure, why not." Gabby just sighed in agreement. "Maybe I could get something for Bakura," she thought to herself. "But I have no idea what he's into or what he likes."

Gabby just dismissed the thought as she changed into a pair of hip hugger jeans and a white tank top. She just thought that maybe the gift would let itself be known. Who knows, maybe she might get the perfect gift for him.

"Come on hurry up," both Tiff and Ginger yelled.

"Shut up," Gabby said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "Ginger's not driving is she? remember the last time she drove she nearly killed us?" She just shuddered at the thought.

"Like I would let her get near a car while I'm still alive," Tiff said as she walked out the door.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," Ginger whined as she followed Tiff out the door to the car.

Gabby just shook her head and chuckled. For some reason she was thinking that the day was going to be a long one. She quickly ran to the kitchen and put some aspirin in her purse, just in case. Then she left closing the door behind her to catch up with the two still arguing roommates about who is more capable of driving.

* * *

"How can there be absolutely nothing to watch on this damn television," a very agitated Bakura scowled. For the past half hour he had been flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch.

"This looks interesting." He had turned to the History Channel, where they were having a special on excavations of Egypt. They were showing remains of some of the ancient cities that had existed, and they were also talking about the lineage of the pharaoh.

"Let's see if they say anything about that worthless pharaoh," Bakura said as he raised the volume on the TV.

_TV narrator: "After the Pharaoh died, his only son took over. We have yet to discover his name, but what we do know was that he took on the responsibility of being a Pharaoh at a young age. Through many excavations we have also discovered that even though, throughout his reign there were dark times, he was a fair and just ruler."_

"Fair and just, you have got to be kidding me," Bakura snorted at the TV.

"_But being a Pharaoh does have its risks. There were many people who argued that he was too young to rule, that he should step down and have his high priest rule in his stead. Their arguments were ignored, and the young Pharaoh continued to rule."_

"Hn... they should have listened to the villagers, he was an incompetent leader." Bakura continued to watch the TV in disgust, as they kept on portraying the Pharaoh as if he was some sort of god. He was about to change when something they said sparked his interest again.

"_Through the hieroglyphics found in the latest excavation, we found records of a lone thief that terrorized many villages and even attempted robbing the palace of the Pharaoh. He was known to be the King of Thieves. He was known to be a ruthless killer who had no remorse or care of what he did."_

"Got that right," he proudly said to himself.

"_We do not know what came of this thief. If he was ever caught or not, we do not know. But with the dark times they were in, he most likely died not too far into it. Sadly the Pharaoh did die within those dark times, but no records show as to how he did."_

Bakura at that moment turned off the TV. "Fools, they don't know a thing," he said as he tossed the remote to the side. "Their feeble minds wouldn't be able to comprehend what happened back then."

He just leaned back on the couch and sighed. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about the night of Duke's party. That small moment that he spent with Gabby opened up a door to something that he never imagined he could experience.

"Bakura, can you come help me with this?" Ryou asked as walked up to the tomb robber.

"Help you with what?" he replied a little annoyed.

"With the decorations for Valentines Day," he said excitedly.

"Why in the name of Ra are you putting up decorations for that?"

"Well because Valentines Day happens to be tomorrow," Ryou stated. "And I like decorating for events like this; you should know that by now."

"And you ask why people think you're so feminine?"

"Shut up," he spat at Bakura. "So are you going to give a gift you your valentine?"

"My what?" he gave him a confused look.

"Your valentine is someone that you think is special, and to show them that they are special, you give them a gift for Valentines Day."

Bakura just stood there and thought for a moment, dismissing whatever else his hikari was explaining to him about Valentines Day. His thoughts were once again on Gabby. "Is she considered my valentine?" he thought to himself. "Should I give her something?"

"Bakura are you listening to me?" Ryou asked as he was getting frustrated. "Where are you going?" he asked as he saw Bakura grab his coat and head towards the door.

"Out," Bakura replied as he closed the door behind him, ignoring the complaints that were coming from Ryou.

* * *

"Can we please leave now?" Gabby pleaded to her two roommates.

"NO," they both yelled to her.

Gabby had been following her friends around the mall for the past three hours. She was not the shopping type like her roommates were. They kept on dragging her into every shop imaginable. She didn't get anything for herself; she had to carry the bags of what her roommates were buying. As much as she just wanted to leave, she didn't have the car keys. So she was unable to just leave them there at the mall while she headed home. She just had to grit her teeth and bare it.

Gabby was just regrettably trudging behind her friends when she noticed something on display in an antique shop. She walked over to the window, ignoring where her roommates where going. On display was an Egyptian dagger. The handle of the dagger was onyx black, and on it was a gold plated symbol of the eye of Ra, with a red jewel in the middle of it. The sheath of the dagger was also onyx black with golden Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"Wow, it's gorgeous," Gabby said as she stared at it with great fascination. "I wonder how much it is."

She walked into the store and went up to the owner of the antique shop. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell me the price of the dagger that's on display by the window?" she asked politely.

"The Dagger of Amun-Ra, a very fine artifact," the owner said as he picked up the dagger. "This artifact is $200.00."

"It's $200.00?" Gabby asked in disbelief. "That's a lot of money." She thought about the dagger and how much it was. Even though it was costly, she couldn't help but ignore the price. There was just something about the dagger, it just reminded her of Bakura is some way. "I'm going to regret this some day," she thought to herself.

"I'll take it," she said as she handed the owner her credit card. As she left the store, she put the dagger into one of the other bags for safe keeping.

"Gabby there you are, we were looking for you," Tiff said as she ran up to Gabby.

"Sorry, I just wanted to look around in there for a minute."

"Well, Ginger and I are done, are you ready to go home?"

"I have been ready to go home for the past three hours," Gabby said to Tiff with annoyance. At that they started to head back to where their car was parked.

* * *

Bakura has been searching for a while now, and he had yet to find anything that he liked. The more he walked on, the more frustrated he became. "This is ridiculous," he thought to himself. "There has to be at least one valuable thing I haven't stolen yet."

He was about to give up and go home when he came across a newly opened jewelry store. "Who knew that they would decide to build a new jewelry store when this city is known for having their valuables stolen," he said to himself as a wicked smirk came across his face. "As my duty as the King of Thieves, I should go and see if they have anything worth stealing."

He casually walked into the busy store, taking in all of his surroundings. He glanced around the room to find that in each corner of the room had cameras. Near the opening to the back room he saw what looked like to be a security panel. Knowing that it was not only for the security cameras, he looked around once more to see what he could have missed. On the sides of the walls he found small security sensor beams that are activated by the security panel.

"They must have something very valuable if they have cameras and sensor beams," Bakura thought to himself as he started to glance at the merchandise in the glass cases.

At the very last case he came to, he found what he was looking for. In the glass case was a platinum necklace that had a finely cut diamond in the shape of a tear drop. "I believe that I have found my prize."

After taking a few more glances around the room, he left. But he will return tonight to claim his prize.

* * *

"LAND!" both Gabby and Tiff yelled as they jumped out of the car.

To their great regret, they let Ginger drive home. She insisted that this time around she would drive more carefully. But unfortunately for Gabby and Tiff, it only meant that she was going to drive twice as crazy.

"I can't believe that you gave her the car keys," Gabby said as she slowly got up from the ground. "You're so lucky that I am too dizzy to jump you."

Tiff couldn't even reply. All she did was give Gabby an apologetic face as she also slowly got up from the ground.

"WHOOO, WHAT A RIDE!" Ginger gleefully yelled as she got out of the car. "I can't wait until I can do that again."

"The day that we let you drive again, will be the day that I become the first woman President," Gabby said as she walked up to the front door. "So that means that you will never drive again."

"You guys are no fun," Ginger pouted as she went inside the house.

Gabby went straight up to her room so that she could put away the dagger that she had bought earlier. She knew that if her roommates would find it, they would bombard her with questions. And she really wasn't in the mood for their interrogations. She hoped that with it being Valentine's Day tomorrow, she would be able to give Bakura what she had bought. All she could do was have faith that her wish will come true.

She lazily lay on her bed as she hoped for the possibility of being with Bakura the next day. With the day's events catching up to her, she closed her eyes as the tranquility of sleep overtook her.

* * *

As promised, the tomb robber returned to the already closed store to claim his prize. He didn't bother going home, because he knew that Ryou wouldn't let him go back out knowing that he would probably cause trouble. So Bakura stayed in the park until the store had finally closed.

He decided to enter the store through the back door, as to not have the risk of someone seeing him and calling the authorities. Not like they can catch him anyways, he just didn't want to deal with them tonight. Bakura reached into his jacket pocket and took out two metal picks. One had a flat surface, while the other had a slight hook at the end. He swiftly inserted them into the lock, and with a few rhythmical movements the door was unlocked.

Bakura slowly and quietly entered the room. He surveyed the room to check to see if there were any other security systems. After confirming that the only security system was in the main room, he proceeded to his destination. He glanced into the main room and saw that the panel was in his reach without him stepping into the room. He took out the flat metal pick once again and used it to open the panel. He manipulated the wires to activate five dormant systems, which meant that the security system would shut down for five minutes; giving him enough time to take what he wanted and leaving without a trace.

Once the security system was disabled he quickly went to the case that had the necklace. In this other jacket pocket he took out what looked like to be a miniature suction cup and blade that resembled a scalpel. He hooked the suction cup to the top of the case and uses the blade to cut in a circular motion around it. When finished Bakura removed the suction cup along with the glass that was attached to it. Bakura then reached down, grabbed the necklace and securely put it into his pocket. He replaced the cut piece of glass and secured it with glass repair liquid.

"Now that I have retrieved what I came for, it's time that I get the hell out of here," Bakura said as he exited the main room with more than enough time before the security system reactivated.

Halfway home Bakura took the necklace from his pocket to examine is prize. After relishing his accomplishment, he once again pocketed the necklace and continued his way back home.

"So how am I supposed to give this to her tomorrow?" he asked himself. "I've never done anything like this before."

He kept on thinking of possible ways until he reached his place. He opened the door slowly to see if Ryou was still up or not. To his relief he was already asleep. After reaching his room he put the necklace into a safe place where he knew Ryou would look. In fact, he could have just left it in the open because Ryou never enters his room anyways. The only time he goes in there is to get his laundry, but Ryou had done that yesterday so he had nothing to worry about.

Bakura just sat on his bed as he continued to think. Then an idea hit him. He could have her meet him somewhere away from any annoying people. Bakura already knew where she lived because the day after the party he paid a visit to Duke's place and asked—more like threatened—him to give him the address to her place; since one of her roommates was his girlfriend.

With everything all thought out he took a last glance to where he had temporarily hid the necklace, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? **

**What does Bakura have planned for Gabby? Will he just hand her the gift or will he plan something a little more romantic? I guess you'll have to wait and find out. **

**Please R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
